The invention relates to a hybrid transmission for a motor vehicle, in particular for a motorcycle, into which hybrid transmission a torque can be introduced from an electric motor and a torque can be introduced from an internal combustion engine.
Hybrid transmissions are known from automotive technology, such as from US 2013/0345008 A1. As hybrid drives are used in motorcycles, hybrid transmissions are also required for this purpose. The restricted installation space in the case of motorcycles does not allow, however, the hybrid transmissions which are known from automotive technology to be used in motorcycles. There is therefore a need for a hybrid transmission which is of structurally smaller configuration and is therefore also suitable for motorcycles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid transmission. This and other objects are achieved by way of a hybrid transmission in accordance with embodiments of the present invention.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a hybrid transmission for a motor vehicle is provided. The hybrid transmission includes a primary shaft, an electric power transmission mechanism, an electric drive shaft, an internal combustion engine drive shaft, and an internal combustion engine power transmission mechanism. The electric drive shaft can be driven by an electric motor, and is connected in a power-transmitting manner to the primary shaft via the electric power transmission mechanism. The internal combustion engine drive shaft is a crankshaft or can be connected fixedly to a crankshaft so as to rotate with it. The internal combustion engine drive shaft is arranged at least in sections in the region between the primary shaft and the electric drive shaft. The internal combustion engine power transmission mechanism is arranged adjacently with respect to the electric power transmission mechanism. Said exemplary embodiment has the advantage of a more compact overall design and a more efficient attachment of the electric motor to the internal combustion engine. The CO2 emissions can also be reduced as a result.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the electric power transmission mechanism is adapted to transmit power within a plane, and the internal combustion engine drive shaft crosses said plane.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, a hybrid transmission is provided, where the electric power transmission mechanism is a gearwheel drive. A first gearwheel is fastened on the electric drive shaft, a second gearwheel is fastened on the primary shaft, and a third gearwheel which is arranged between the first and second gearwheels is mounted rotatably on the internal combustion engine drive shaft.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the electric power transmission mechanism is a belt drive.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the internal combustion engine power transmission mechanism is a gearwheel drive which is adapted to transmit power within a plane which is parallel to the plane of the electric power transmission mechanism.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the internal combustion engine power transmission mechanism includes a clutch and a gearwheel drive.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the hybrid transmission includes, furthermore, an electric motor for driving the electric drive shaft, where the electric motor is arranged, with regard to the electric power transmission mechanism, on the opposite side to the internal combustion engine power transmission mechanism.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, the hybrid transmission includes, furthermore, a secondary shaft which is arranged parallel to the primary shaft.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a hybrid motor vehicle including a hybrid transmission in accordance with any one of the preceding exemplary embodiments.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment, the hybrid motor vehicle is a hybrid motorcycle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.